Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce Style)
Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Bill - Tulio Monteiro (Rio) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Zipper Cat (The Get Along Gang) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Montgomery Goose (The Get Along Gang) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Teacher - Ms. Fizzle (The Magic School Bus) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce Style) - Pepe Le Pew Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce Style) - Zipper Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce Style) - Transcripts Gallery Pepe says do not try that at home.png|Pepe Le Pew as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana and Looney Tunes 1960s Competition Megaforce Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof